Most control devices for target actuation use electricity and, therefore, may be subject to power supply limitations, shock hazard, electronic component failure, and special protection for inclement weather. There are no prior art devices known to the applicant which provide simple time-delaying control and variable speed adjustment with a visual pressure gauge in a compact, portable, and weather proof enclosure which can be installed in line, singly or in multiples, for pneumatically-actuated target systems.